The Emperor's Story
by AngelWing Zer0
Summary: AU--TasxChi: Chichiri is an emperor with a problem, he must get married or get overthrown. However his worries get deeper when he takes in a failing bandit... and all his problems.


**Wing: Well here it is. My first ever ficcy.**

**Zer0: OUR first.**

**Wing: Oh yeah, our first. Everyone this is Zer0, my alter-ego/muse/legal consultant/whatever. **

**Zer0: Good day everyone.**

**Wing: If ya wanna learn more 'bout us just check our profile. But now, on with the fic! Zer0 if you will add the disclaimer please.**

**Zer0: Alright. Fushigi Yuugi and all the characters portrayed within this story is not our property but he property of one Watase Yu. If you try and sue us all you'll get is a bunch a notebooks and an old cat. Thank you.**

**Wing: Oh! By the way the P.O.V's for every chapter is the title of the chapter. But you probably could've figured that out for yourself^_^.**

_An Emperor's Story: Chapter One_

Hotohori

            I can't believe I'm doing this, "Your Highness can you please tell me why we're doing this again?"

            The Emperor was wearing his mask so as he turned I was greeted I was greeted with a cheerful and happy expression, "Hotohori, how many times did I tell you don't call me 'Your Highness' call me Chichiri no da. Secondly we're here so I can find someone…" I frowned as he trailed off; this problem of his was really getting to him.

            "I didn't mean why we are _here_, but why are we dressed up like this."

            "What? Like women no da?"

            "Yes, exactly."

            The emperor just laughed as a sighed in annoyance. All three of us; Chichiri, Nuriko, and I, were dressed like women. The Emperor dressed in a flowing blue gown, I in a loose red kimono, and Nuriko in her usual dress of purple and white.

             I looked over at Nuriko, who seemed to be having the time of his life. Of course he would though; he just loves this kind of thing. I sighed again only louder this time.

             "Aw, come Hotohori, cheer up," Nuriko chirped, "It's not like you've never done this before."

            I blushed, "W-well, ye, but never in public."

            He smiled, "There's a first time for everything isn't there? Besides this is fun!"

            I didn't have a chance to yell at him, for I was suddenly knocked to the ground.

            I looked up at a young redhead standing up yelling at me, "what the hell do ya think yer doin'!" 

            I stood up shaking the dust off my clothes, "Well I… uhh," I coughed I need ed to sound more 'feminine'," Ahem. Oh my! I'm so sorry dear I mustn't have been watching what I was doing. You okay sweetie?" I heard the others laugh at my attempt at a female voice.

            The young man was looking at me, as if he'd just now seen me.  I saw him smile then burst out in a maniac laugh, "Do you guys actually expect me to think that you're gals?"  He laughed again only louder.

            The emperor walked over to him and smiled, "I didn't think if would work.

            The man stopped laughing and looked at Chichiri with a dead serious eye, "Who are you?"

            "Oh, sorry for now not introducing myself. "I am Chichiri and these are my friends Hotohori and Nuriko.  And you are?"

            "Me? Why I'm Tasuki the most agile, intelligent, and greatest bandit of all time!  Are you sure ya haven't heard of me?"

            Chichiri shook his head, "Sorry I haven't no da." '         

            Tasuki lost his comical expression, "No one has, and that's the problem."  He muttered this so softly all three of us had to struggle to hear.

            Chichiri leaned in, "What's wrong?"  He was about to place a hand on Tasuki's shoulder, but suddenly the young bandit shot up full of newfound confidence.

            "N-nothing's wrong!  A strong fierce bandit like me can't be fazed by anything."  We could all tell it was just some sort of façade.  The emperor and I decided to ignore it, but Nuriko just had to do something about it.  

"Oh yeah right!"  Nuriko screamed, causing everyone with thin hearing distance to look.  "We can tell that you're nothing but a little wannabe!"  

            Tasuki glared at him.  "I-I'm not a wannabe."

            Nuriko laughed.  "Yeah right, you probably couldn't steal anything from a blind man!"  He laughed loudly.

            "Umm…Nuriko, I tried warning.  Maybe you should lay off."

            Nuriko frowned at me.  "Come on, like this little bug can hurt me."  

I could see Tasuki shake as he stepped up behind Nuriko and pulled his shoulder around.  "You bitch!" Tasuki punched Nuriko full forced with and iron fist.  Nuriko stumbled but didn't fall.  The bandit took his chance and ran.  I saw him jump to the nearest bar as if he was running from a monster, although when angry, Nuriko is quite similar to a monster.  

Nuriko stomped over to me cradling his now reddened jaw.  "Hey Hotohori, did you see where that little bastard went?"  I pointed over to the bar.  Nuriko cracked his knuckles.  "I'm going to get that brat!"  He snarled.  

He started towards the bar when Chichiri stopped him.  "Nuriko, what will you do when you catch that man, no da?"

He smiled, "Well, I'll beat him to a bloody pulp."

The emperor shook his head, "Don't"

"What?!  Why?"

"When you catch that man, I want you to bring him to the dungeon, no da."

"Ahhh…gonna torture him eh?"

"No."  The emperor looked at Nuriko.  "I want to talk to him, no da."

Nuriko was about to question but I spoke up.  "Come on Chichiri, we need to get back."

He nodded, "Yes, I suppose so."  He smiled back at Nuriko.  "You know what to do, no da."

Nuriko nodded, "Yeah, Yeah."

"Come on Hotohori, let's go, no da."

I glanced at Noriko who was about as confused as I was.

Chichiri tapped my shoulder, "What's wrong? Afraid Nuriko can't handle herself no da?

"Uh, no Your Highness, nothing's wrong." Still confused but not wanting to question the Emperor, I silently followed Chichiri back to the place.

**Wing: Well that's about it, for now. If ya'll want we'll continue. Right Zer0?**

**Zer0: Of course.**

**Wing: Well see ya' ^. ~**


End file.
